Amor entre mundos
by HimitsuNoSeb
Summary: ¿No era ese par de ojos muy grandes y expresivos, pese a su roja tonalidad? ¿No era esa boca pícara, contenedora de un par de afilados colmillos como los de un lobo? ¿Qué carajos eran esas orejas peludas que adornaban la cabeza ajena, por entre los rebeldes cabellos castaños? ¿Y esa puta cola? O sea, ¿Qué mierda? Ereri. Wolf!Eren x Levi. Vampire!Eren x Levi. Leve Erwin x Levi.
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Amor entre mundos.

 **Pareja:** Eren x Levi. Leve Erwin x Levi / Farlan x Levi.

 **Advertencias:** Dos Eren (?). Wolf!Eren, Vampire!Eren, locos satánicos (?), seres mágicos, enredos, dimensiones variadas y otros mundos. Levi uke.

 **Género:** Romance, drama, muerte de un personaje, magia, seres mágicos, vampiros, hombres lobos, etc, etc.

 **Dedicado a:** Mi ex-partner, la cual roleaba a mi Levi favorito.

Hola!

Nuevamente vengo con un fanfic distinto *-*. Hace mucho que no actualizo el resto, y pido perdón por eso. Es más, debería estar continuándolos en vez de comenzar con algo nuevo. ¡Pero es que no podía! Bueno, esta idea de fanfic me rondaba la mente de hace cosa de dos o tres meses, pero no me había animado para hacerlo… Y asdf el motivo por el que no he actualizado nada, es porque mi lap murió ;-; y con ella, mis avances, capítulos, one-shots, etc. Bueno, es eso ;-;

Espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto, del cual espero mucho en verdad.

 ** _¨…A veces 'para siempre' es sólo un segundo…¨_**

* * *

El vampiro corrió a toda velocidad por entre los estrechos pasillos del castillo.

Podía sentir el ambiente repleto del aroma inconfundible de quien fuera su amado, cosa que hacía latir a su corazón como si estuviese en una carrera. La adrenalina que recorría sus venas lo obligaba a romper cualquiera de sus récords, rogando por poder llegar a tiempo al lugar del cual emanaba el aroma de su humano. 

El tiempo estaba por primera vez en su contra, pese a que gracias a su inmortalidad solía burlarlo.

Tenía miedo, no podía negarlo. Miedo de cualquier cosa dañina que pudiera ocurrirle a Rivaille.

Lo había descuidado y esa era su culpa.

Ser un vampiro purasangre tenía sus beneficios, pero en esos momentos no era más que una maldición. ¿De qué le servía ser tan sumamente fuerte y rápido si era incapaz de alcanzar a Rivaille?

Los verdes ojos del castaño se encontraban cada vez más teñidos de dorado, y eso sólo ocurría cuando perdía parte de su 'humanidad'.

Era un monstruo, tal y como le decían sus enemigos, pero así mismo, siendo un monstruo, se había enamorado.

Ese fue su primer error.

El segundo fue el confiarse de sus habilidades.

Su morada había sido invadida, sus amigos apresados y su amor… De su amor no sabía nada, sólo que el ambiente estaba repleto del dulce aroma de su bendita sangre.

Esa que lo volvía esclavo de un humano... Esa a la que siempre procuró proteger incluso de sí mismo.

-Eren...

En cuanto llegó al final de su recorrido, su cuerpo se paralizó.

 _…No…_

-E...ren...

 _…Su sangre…_

—…Lo lamento, mocoso… 

_…Su cuerpo…_

Intentó traspasar la barrera, pero no pudo… Era un vampiro después de todo. 

_…Mi amor…_

—Por orden y edicto real del Culto de los Tres Muros se le condena a Rivaille por brujería, magia negra, asesinato, homosexualidad, fornicación con un ser no-vivo y necromancia. La pena a la que será sometida es la muerte, debiendo pagar la noche de hoy por la purga de sus pecados. 

_…Los mataré…_

No quería ver lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos. Rogaba a los dioses que por un momento quitaran su inmortalidad para poder traspasar aquella maldita barrera que lo separaba del amor de su vida, aquel al que estaba por perder bajo las manos de un montón de ocultistas que escudaban sus crímenes bajo la palabra de su dios. 

_…A todos…_

De reojo pudo ver como el dorado puñal era alzado por sobre la cabeza del verdugo, el cual iba directo al corazón de su pequeño francés.

Y el cuerpo de su amado pelinegro, envuelto en sangre, no podría esquivarlo. 

—P…or favor no mires… 

De entre los pálidos labios del pelinegro a duras penas escaparon esas escuetas palabras, las cuales calaron hondo en el alma del vampiro. Aunque era lógico. De seguro su amor no quería mostrarle aquella imagen con la que cargaría hasta el fin de los días del mundo, porque Eren no podía morir… Antes acabaría el mundo y junto a él, todos los humanos. 

—…En otra vida, mon amour… Encuéntrame en otra vida, chérie… Me aseguraré de amarte… 

De los ojos dorados de Eren comenzó a aflorar un torrente carmín de completo dolor, mientras su expresión enloquecida alertaba al resto de ocupantes dentro de la habitación. 

_…Es una promesa…_

En la antigüedad hubo un día en el que todo un pueblo desapareció, y junto con éste, sus habitantes.

Fue sólo un día, una hora y bajo una bestia repleta de dolor. 

…De lo único que se habla es del dorado de sus ojos envueltos en bestialidad… 

* * *

Se dice que el mundo no es tal como uno lo ve.

Es mucho más complejo, lleno de secretos que sorprenderían a cualquier humano.

Uno de esos grandes secretos está directamente relacionado a la existencia de otros mundos, que de forma paralela co-existen junto a lo que conocemos como realidad. 

Mucho se ha hablado sobre el tema, pues incluso hay películas, libros y canciones sobre lo que podría existir en estos mundos. Es algo que sólo nuestra imaginación es capaz de concebir. 

Levi Ackerman no se consideraba alguien que creyera en supersticiones. 

Si no creía en las deidades del mundo, menos creería en la existencia de cosas fuera de lo tangible —o excesivamente místicas—. Eso que sólo encuentras en pesadillas y en la imaginación de un escritor… O un niño. 

La vida de los seres humanos no tenía por qué ser mágica. De hecho nada lo era. El día a día era lo suficientemente duro como para decir 'Hey, esto que vives es la realidad'… Porque los cuentos de hadas no existen. 

Por más que llores y ruegues no vendrá un hada madrina a rescatarte de la miseria. No vendrá ni un príncipe, ni un caballero.

No existen las princesas, ni el destino, ni mucho menos el 'vivieron felices para siempre'. 

Esas sólo eran patrañas que gente crédula usaba como esperanza. 

* * *

Su día había comenzado como un asco sorprendente. 

Por primera vez en su vida se quedó dormido, la leche de su refrigerador se hubo descompuesto, no alcanzó el autobús y un perro lo ensució con sus horrendas patas de can pulguiento y sarnoso. 

Fue una seguidilla de actos infortunados los que siguieron al pequeño —sí, pequeño— francés de cabellos negros. 

Maldijo su suerte en voz alta, ya que a causa de toda su mala suerte, faltó a la primera clase de ese día en la universidad. 

Levi estudiaba artes en una prestigiosa universidad del centro de Francia por su excelencia y dedicación, apoyado por becas y beneficios gracias a lo buen alumno que era.

Aunque ahora mismo no se encontraba precisamente en su país natal. 

—Maldito día… Puto despertador y Alemania hija de puta. 

Sí, nuestro queridísimo artista se encontraba en una pasantía de un año de duración en aquel país de habla ruda, tan distinta a la calidez de su idioma madre. 

No era que tuviera algo en contra del país que lo acogía, claro que no, pero su suerte había estado especialmente desgraciada desde que llegó a dicho lugar. 

A penas llevaba dos meses y ya quería mandar a medio mundo al carajo.

De no ser porque eso jodería su carrera, ya habría estado de vuelta en Francia, junto a sus deliciosos perfumes y grata carta vinera. ¿Qué? A él le gustaban. 

Aferró su bolso con la diestra, mientras que en la zurda cargó su teléfono móvil. Si se apresuraba llegaría a la segunda clase a tiempo. 

Como por arte de magia éste vibró ante la llegada de un mensaje de texto, el cual a regañadientes abrió. 

**[Txt de: Petra]**

¡Heichou! Suspendieron el resto de clases el día de hoy en la universidad ¡Tendremos el día libre!

 **[Fin]**

…Que se lo llevara su puta madre… 

Por un momento apretó el aparato con fuerza desmedida, casi como si intentara desquitarse de haberse levantado en vano aquel día. 

¿Por qué carajos suspendían las clases en la universidad? Ante sus ojos esos alemanes eran todos unos poco serios. Sí, generalizaba y qué. 

Emputecido con la vida y todos sus seres, emprendió su camina de vuelta había su hogar. O bueno, hasta el lugar por donde pasaba el autobús. 

Por mala suerte —aunque algunas veces agradecía—, vivía bastante apartado de la universidad, en un pequeño departamento que su beca universitaria cubría. Vivía con lo necesario, aunque habían veces en las que pintaba retratos y paisajes para obtener algo más de ingresos cuando lo necesitaba. 

Avanzó a paso lento por el parque por el que apenas transitaba una o dos personas. Aún era temprano y el clima estaba particularmente frío, por lo que aquello no le extrañaba en lo absoluto. 

Quizás pasaría a alguna cálida cafetería a desayunar, luego aprovecharía de pasar por la biblioteca pública y más tarde pasaría al supermercado por algo de comida y desinfectantes nuevos. 

Con la idea en mente y el reproductor a media canción, se detuvo. 

Su cuerpo hubo experimentado un curioso escalofrío, el cual se acentuaba a medida que pasaban los segundos.

Quitándose uno de los audífonos, y alertado por su propia intuición, volteó hacia todos lados, dispuesto a defenderse de lo que sea que lo acechaba. 

Entrecerró sus afilados ojos, mientras que aferraba con fuerza su bolso. 

Quien osara meterse con Levi Ackerman estaba muy loco… O era realmente suicida. 

Esperó y observó, mas no vio nada. 

Por un momento se regañó a sí mismo por el hecho de haberse alertado por nada, así que siguió su camino hacia algún lugar en el que encontrara un buen té y deliciosos pastelillos, pero en el instante en que dio un paso, su rostro chocó contra algo que reconoció como un amplio pecho de alguien más alto que su persona. 

No era que él fuese especialmente alto, pero tampoco se consideraba el hombre más pequeño del mundo. Sólo era menudo… De bolsillo. 

—Ten cuidado por donde andas, hijo de… 

Pero no pudo continuar. 

Bastó con que alzara la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos carmín que lo observaban con ¿Picardía?

La sonrisa zorruna que cargaba el desconocido lo desconcertó, al mismo tiempo que lo molestó un poco. 

No era el color de ojos —tan exótico y distinto—, sino que hubo algo en esa mirada que lo estremeció…

Puede que la razón sea que lo miraba como si de un plato de comida se tratase. 

¿Es que no podía encontrar días normales en Alemania? 

Al parecer no, y eso se lo dio a entender el chico en cuanto olfateó su cuello como un verdadero animal, con gozo y travesura. 

—Te encontré, presa… 

¿Presa? ¿Él? 

El chico castaño frente a él estaba confundido, muy muy confundido, y eso Levi se lo haría saber. Es más, le aclararía un par de puntos apenas se recobrara de la impresión. 

**Uno, con Levi Ackerman no te metes.**

 **Dos, evita tocarlo con tus putas manos sucias.**

 **Y tres, presa tu puta abuela.**

Pero ahora que se fijaba bien… ¿No era ese par de ojos muy grandes y expresivos, pese a su roja tonalidad?

¿No era esa boca pícara, contenedora de un par de afilados colmillos como los de un lobo?

¿Qué carajos eran esas orejas peludas que adornaban la cabeza ajena, por entre los rebeldes cabellos castaños?

¿Y esa puta cola? O sea, ¿Qué mierda?

O ese chico hacía 'cosplay', o estaba frente al lobo de 'La Caperucita roja'. 

Levi se volvería loco, que alguien lo ayudara… 

**Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Este es un Wolf!Eren x Levi y un Vampire!Eren x Levi xD. Recién conocieron al lobito y un poco de la historia pasada del Eren vampiro, el cual aún no conocerá a nuestro lindo Levi Caperucito(?).

Espero que se haya entendido, pero la pareja del Eren vampiro, Rivaille —O Levi mismo pero de otro mundo xD— fue asesinado frente al vampaia uwu sí, es triste, y como parte de un recuerdo, no quise ponerlo x'D

Bueno, de entre un Eren lobo y uno vampiro, ¿Cuál creen que ganaría? ¿A cuál escogería Levicito? Quisiera saber xD porque en todos lados hay un ganador y un perdedor –cries (?)-.

Espero les haya gustado *-* espero sus reviews y comentarios .

 **¡Larga vida a Levi!**


	2. Capítulo 1: Oro y Carmín

**Título:** Amor entre mundos.

 **Pareja:** Eren x Levi. Leve Erwin x Levi / Farlan x Levi.

 **Advertencias:** Dos Eren (?). Wolf!Eren, Vampire!Eren, locos satánicos (?), seres mágicos, enredos, dimensiones variadas y otros mundos. Levi uke.

 **Género:** Romance, drama, muerte de un personaje, magia, seres mágicos, vampiros, hombres lobos, etc, etc.

 **Dedicado a:** Paulina, ya que dije que este capítulo sería dedicado a ella. Y también a las personitas a las que les gusto y que me escribieron un review uwu.

Agradecimientos: A dos chicas súper amables que me ayudaron con ciertos problemas que tuve, donde estaba atacada sin poder avanzar con el cap. Thank you, de verdad.

Hola!

Segundo capítulo de este fanfic. Lamento la demora, pero he estado algo ocupada en la universidad, algo enferma y mis propios proyectos personales xD. Espero que les guste la continuación, ya que estoy ansiosa de que, cuando lo lean, se emocionen tato como yo lo hago cuando leo fanfics que me gustan *-*

 _ **¨…A veces 'para siempre' es sólo un segundo…¨**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: Oro y Carmín.  
**_

Los minutos pasaban y de los labios del pequeño francés aún no salía palabra alguna. Estaba realmente silenciado, pese a que su orgullosa mente no paraba de pensar una y otra vez los múltiples insultos que debería estar gritando al sujeto frente a él. Y es que eso era obvio por muchas razones, siendo la principal razón el hecho de que se atreviera a hablar de él como si de un inocente corderito se tratara.

Porque no. Levi Ackerman era de todo, menos un inocente corderito al cual amedrentar con una mirada depredadora y un par de ojos color sangre que parecían indagar dentro de su ser.

No, realmente se necesitaba mucho más que eso para hacerlo temblar… Para estremecerlo. O eso se quería hacer creer a sí mismo.

De verdad, eso pasó por su mente en cuanto sintió como las manos del chico frente a él se cernían sobre su delgado cuerpo, acentuándose en la ligera curvatura de su cintura, ahí donde las calientes manos del más alto parecían encajar a la perfección por sobre la ropa que lo cubría.

¿Qué carajos hacía? ¿Por qué no se estaba defendiendo…? ¿Por qué no lo apartaba como lo hacía con todo el mundo? 

Nadie, nunca, malditamente nadie en todo el puto mundo podía tocarle tan fácilmente con sus sucias manos. Eso era algo que Levi no se permitía nunca, ni siquiera cuando logró sentir algo por alguien más. Cosas pasajeras y sin importancia, pero sentidas al fin y al cabo.

Inhaló con fuerza, casi en un jadeo antes de interponer sus manos entre ambos, empujando al chico de su persona.

Antes no lo había notado, pero dentro de su pecho, el corazón parecía latirle apresuradamente, como si presintiera que la presencia que le acompañaba era peligrosa para él mismo. Aunque no había que ser adivino para confirmar que el castaño era sospechoso, pues su sola imagen daba mucho que desear.

— ¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo, desgraciado? Aleja tus putas manos de mí —. Las palabras salieron rudas de entre los labios del francés, intentando crear algo más que centímetros entre ambos.

Pese a su pequeña figura, usualmente era capaz de alejar a toda persona de sí mismo, repudiando todo posible contacto que le arrastrara a encariñarse de alguien más.

Debido a muchos motivos odiaba sentirse cerca de aglomeraciones, de gente ruidosa y molesta. Tenía demasiada poca paciencia como para tener que soportar al resto.

Con la mirada más pesada que pudo poner, pasó por un lado del sujeto que había bloqueado su camino, aferrando sus cosas con evidente tensión. Un movimiento en falso y le mostraría al sujeto que con alguien como él nadie se metía.

No debería importarle tanto, pues la gente loca abundaba el mundo en tiempos como aquellos, donde el abuso de la tecnología y la libertad de cada uno generaban cosas como esas. Exceso de internet, decían algunos. Aunque para el chico de cabellos negros no era más que la estupidez injustificada de cada uno.

A paso lento, y a medida que se alejaba, elevó una de sus manos para acomodarse la bufanda, habiendo sentido frío en la parte trasera de su nuca, donde el cabello era excesivamente corto y bien cuidado. Pero antes de eso, y de que sus propias manos pudieran cubrir su delicada piel del cambio de temperatura, sintió como algo húmedo —y hasta filoso— rozó su piel expuesta, mordiendo justamente lo que tanto ansiaba cubrir.

Su primera reacción fue la detenerse en seco, a medida que un potente escalofrío lo recorría de pies a cabeza, erizando cada vello de su cuerpo.

Aquella mordida se sentía dominante, posesiva, y hasta cierto grado lujuriosa, como si fuera una acción esperada por mucho tiempo.

El tacto húmedo sobre su piel se afianzó más, e incluso pudo sentir algo más acariciándole, como si no sólo le mordieran, sino que además lamieran esa parte con ganas, como si él realmente tuviera un sabor exquisito. Y eso, de una forma en la que nunca pudo haberse esperado, le gustó.

Casi de inmediato se vio rodeado por un par de brazos que lo sujetaron en un abrazo de lo más íntimo, como si de una pareja de amantes se tratara.

¿Qué había pasado? Su situación era algo demasiado improbable y descabellada. Injustificable, inaceptable, sucia… Demasiado comprometedora.

—Mnhg, Levi… Mi Levi… Mío, todo mío —. El tacto húmedo fue roto por el sonido de los labios despegándose de su piel, aunque la suave carne de estos siguió en contacto con la lechosa suavidad del más bajito.

De inmediato las manos del más alto buscaron colarse por entre las prendas del estudiante de artes, en un toque que quemó su piel en cuanto fue tocada.

El desconocido poseía manos de fuego, tan ardientes como un amante en una calurosa tarde de verano.

Todas las acciones parecían estar cargadas de una animalidad impropia de cualquier humano, pero que el castaño parecía poseer como si realmente no fuera… Como si el no…

Un jadeo se dejó oír en aquel silencio del parque, aunque lejos de aumentar, se detuvo de golpe.

* * *

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había rechazado si había pasado tanto tiempo buscándolo? Simplemente era injusto, incluso para alguien como él.

Y qué decir del hecho de que había sido vilmente rechazado por un humano. Un simple humano que supo ponerlo en su lugar pese a que su fuerza no podía compararse con la de alguien como él. De haberlo deseado, podría haberse defendido y herir al humano, pero eso no estaba dentro de sus opciones.

Pero es que, rayos, jamás podría dañarlo ni hacer algo nocivo que pusiera en peligro la frágil vida del amor de su vida.

—Levi… ¿Es que acaso no me amas? —. El pobre chico castaño alzó sus ojos color carmín hacia el cielo, dejando bañar su rostro lleno de rasguños y moretones por la luz de la luna, aquella que no tardaría en sanarlo.

Y poco le faltó para aullar como un vil cachorrito. Como cada vez que lo regañaban por algo que él no había hecho. O bueno, que quizás sí hacía, pero que no lo consideraba como algo por lo cual debiera ser regañado.

Pero ahora, el hecho de haber sido apartado como un perro con sarna, lo hizo sentir mal, muy muy mal.

—Leviiiiii… Auuu —.

Pero antes de que pudiera liberar las abundantes lágrimas que podría haber liberado en el caso de que estuviera en la privacidad de su hogar, el evidente sonido de una carcajada se dejó oír en medio de su aullido penoso.

De inmediato sus orejas se alzaron, tornando su expresión en una más ruda en cuanto reconoció al dueño de las carcajadas. Incluso hizo desaparecer sus lágrimas a toda velocidad, pues tenía una reputación que cuidar. Después de todo, ser el hijo único de los Jaëger implicaba ser sabio y responsable.

—Bebé llorón —. La voz mordaz de Jean Kirschtein se dejó oír en el paraje, mientras observaba a cierto chico de rojas orbes lamentarse ante la luna.

¿Debía seguir burlándose? Todo le decía que no, que no hundiera el dedo en la pseudo herida del cachorro, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de seguir molestando a su enemigo declarado. Bajando del árbol en el que estaba, caminó hasta el alto castaño, teniendo en sus labios su tan típica sonrisa burlesca, esa que ocasionaba que ambos se pelearan cada día.

—Nadie va a querer a un bebé llorón como tú, Jaëger. Eres un pésimo ejemplar de nuestra raza... Si sigues sin poder controlarte, ni siquiera podrás controlar al humano a tu antojo —.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —. De inmediato la distancia entre ambos se redujo casi por completo, dejando el rostro del ahora fiero Eren casi a unos centímetro de Jean.

Ambos tenían casi la misma altura, y en cuanto el de ojos rojos gruñó, el otro le siguió.

Era una imagen usual, peleando siempre y cada día hasta por el más mínimo motivo, aunque la diferencia de esos días con el de este instante, radicaba en la expresión del único hijo de los Jaëger.

Sus labios y ceño fruncidos denotaban molestia, una superior a la que pudo haber experimentado alguna vez. Sus orbes color carmín centellaban con animalidad, como si por dentro el chico estuviese siendo atacado por su animal, ese que muchas veces escapaba sin el consentimiento de Eren.

Porque de todos, él era el único sin la capacidad de controlarse. Tan sólo bastaba una emoción fuerte para que automáticamente Eren perdiera el control y se transformara en lobo.

A causa de esto usualmente era objeto de burla de parte del resto, pero así como lo tomaban como broma, era serio.

No poder controlarse lo hacía alguien peligroso por completo, y si bien nunca hubo atacado a alguien de los suyos, nunca se sabía lo que podría ocurrir si se sumía por completo en su instinto.

—Haré que te tragues tus palabras, maldito caballo...

Pero antes de que cualquier golpe apareciera, una fuerte mano femenina se posó sobre uno de los hombros de Eren, obligándole a apartarse de quien osó burlarse de sus desagracias.

—Tranquilo, Eren… Déjalo. ¿Estás bien? —.

La apacible voz de la muchacha rompió con el tenso ambiente en cuestión, alejando a ambos de una posible golpiza.

Tener que dar explicaciones no era algo que a Eren Jaëger, pero sabía que con Mikasa no podría escaparse.

Esta sería una larga noche.

* * *

¿Qué mierdas había sido eso?

¿Por qué carajo tenía que atraer a todos los fenómenos de circo? Y aparte de eso, acosadores.

Sujetos sucios, sin vergüenza ni pudor… Sujetos detestables.

El pequeño francés se revolvió entre las sábanas, tras pasar un día completo en la ducha, apartando de su cuerpo la sensación de ser tocado.

Automáticamente llevó la mano izquierda hasta su cuello, tocando el lugar donde reposaban un sin fin de marcas hechas por el de orbes rojizas. Casi podía sentir que esas marquitas le joderían la vida de ahora en adelante. Y pese a haberse defendido y haberle dado su merecido al chico, nada evitó que fuera marcado vilmente por su lujuriosa boca.

Tsk.

No podía recordar aquello sin enojarse consigo mismo y con las reacciones que tuvo, casi inconscientes. El estremecerse bajo el toque... El jadear y casi frotarse al cuerpo cálido que lo rodeaba. Por un momento se sintió flotar en el aire, como si de alguna forma esperara sentir todo aquello por un desconocido que muy dentro de él, no lo era tanto.

Estaba demasiado confuso incluso para dormir, y por primera vez, limpiar no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente, ni lo que deseaba hacer en ese momento.

—Tsk, maldito mocoso…

Crash.

Un ruido de cristales rotos.

Los latidos del corazón de Levi se aceleraron, obligándole a levantarse de la cama y a adoptar una pose defensiva frente al posible peligro que podría recaer de pronto.

Pese a ser sólo un chico menudo y delgado, podía patearle fácilmente el trasero a cuanta persona se le cruzase por delante, sin siquiera tener atisbo de peso de consciencia.

Sigiloso, casi como un ninja, caminó agazapado hacia el sonido que le alertó, encontrándose con el vidrio roto de una de las ventanas de la cocina.

¿Pero qué..?

No. No otra vez.

El escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo lo alertó de inmediato, y aunque alcanzó a voltearse, fue demasiado tarde.

—Apestas a bestia… Me desagrada, Rivaille —.

Los ojos verde oliva del más bajito se posaron sobre los hermosos orbes verdes del sujeto frente a él, haciéndole recordar al chico de la mañana. El del parque.

¿Acaso era el mismo desgraciado que le acosó descaradamente y en frente de cualquier posible transeúnte? Eso lo confundió en exceso. ¿Cómo carajo había conseguido su dirección? ¿Era un acosador?

Levi Ackerman se volvería loco por la culpa de ese sujeto, el que al parecer le gustaba cambiar sus ojos de color. Ha, al menos ahora notaba que los ojos antes rojos eran sólo accesorios de fantasía.

—¿Eren..? Hijo de puta, suélta- ¡!

Un latido.

Dos.

Tres y nada.

¿Por qué? Dios santo, Budha, Alá, ángeles, demonios, satán, quien fuera. ¿Acaso este era un castigo por no creer en nada? ¿Acaso su culto a Higía era algo que mereciera ser castigado?

Como nota personal, se juraría exterminar al mocoso Eren en cuanto lo soltara. Apenas ambas bocas se separaran y él pudiera respirar su propio aire, sin tener un sujeto encima de su cuerpo.

¿Y qué pasaba consigo mismo? ¿Por qué no reaccionaba y hacía algo?

Ah, eso era casi obvio… Nuevamente estaba siendo mordido, sólo que ahora sentía como su labio inferior era roto por un colmillo casi tan agudo como una aguja.

De inmediato su boca fue invadida por el sabor de su propia sangre, y contra todo pronóstico, gimoteó afligido.

Abriendo sus ojos los centró en el más alto, llevándose la gran sorpresa de que nuevamente el color de sus ojos había cambiado. Ahora eran dorados, tan dorados como oro líquido.

¡PUM!

—Levicito mío, ¡He llegado! —.

Y casi tan rápido como comenzó, el mocoso desapareció, dejando a un Levi en shock y en crisis existencial.

Sus labios sangraban, su corazón palpitaba y la palidez de su rostro era surcado por un potente sonrojo.

Y para joderla hasta el final, su visita inesperada apareció frente a él, dejando ver a Hanji Zoe por completo.

Sí, tendría mucho por explicar.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Bien, me costó un montón concentrarme y terminar este capítulo. Lamento si está algo extraño, pero tuve algunos problemillas, aunque como dije más arriba, tuve la ayudita de un par de chicas y un amigo, los cuales me aclararon sus puntos de vista y me ayudaron a continuar.

Agradezco los reviews que recibí. De verdad, los amé y me instaron a terminar cuanto antes.

 **Pau-Neko:** Asdf sí, lobo o vampiro, eso me lo pregunto cada vez que escrib o xD aunque ahora quisiera saber lo que opinas uwu y tu preferencia, claro uwu. ¿Lobo o vampiro, querida?

 **Guest 1:** ¡ACOSADORA! xD okey no, pero me dejarpe acosar uwu amé tu review y me hizo reír de muchas maneras lindas uwu. Y bueno ya irá apareciendo la sensualidad a medida que va avanzando la historia uwu recién se conocieron, y lueguito irá quedando la cagá (?).

 **Sheidl:** Descuida si no pudiste escribir el review antes, pero ya que lo hiciste casi convulsiono (?). Me alegra que te haya gustado, y sí, me encantaría un trío donde Levi fuera el único uke xD siendo medio devorado por dos Eren's que lo desean hasta la muerte y más allá xD Gracias por lo que me escribiste uwu.

 **Guest 2:** Espero que esto satisfaga tu deseo (?) okey no xD pero bueno, gracias por escribirme uwu de verdad, me encantará si te gusta como el primero uwu.

 **¡Larga vida a Levi!**

Espero sus reviews uwu.


End file.
